nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylux
Syclipse is the creator of Nintendo Rocket. He is also known as Sy, ColonelSy, SyluxJr, or Sylux. This guy helped guide Nintendo Rocket through three years of ups and downs, although technically he helped for two years since he decided to retire from the forums for a year in July 2010 History Sylux was created in 1993 after a time rift ripped the universe. He was later found in Blackpool in a room known as "the room" which contained the holy grail and thirteen memoirs made by Mr T. Sylux grew up to be a legend among his school chums by dictating random methodical speeches on how bread would come to save us all. He also is famous for giving the world's best thumbs up ever, with the power to crush several mountains. Sylux grew to become a warrior of wit in 2007 after he completed a 112 page Zelda fic, as well as several other projects. In 2008, he discovered foruming, and started his battlefleet of accounts on over 50 different forums. But due to loads of rape in terms of activity, Sy has to sometimes withdraw his monumental powers and become inactive at said forum. Now Sylux can be seen on MSN every day talking to people about the next cold war, making references to Herman Li and Dave mackintosh, while at the same time browsing the NRA (Nintendo Rocket Administration). However, most of the times he can be seen doing basically anything ranging from attempting (and failing) to create songs on FL studio all the way to demanding changes on Omega's wallpaper making powers. Personal Life Not really of a personal guy, Sylux loves to write stories and draw Nintendo characters from images from the Internet. He has written few stories, despite writing a 25-page story at the age of seven. His most recent work is Dreaming Intensity, a story revolving around heroes based on Nintendo Rocket members as well as people in real life. He's considered a "legend" at school by several people, mostly because of his "face". No particular reason. Sylux's biggest impediment is the fact that he can't get over someone no matter how hard he tries (but he's slowly getting there). He's more logical at school, and even discusses NR in real life to several of his school chums. Sylux is way too quiet some times at school, and way too social at other times. It's like a spontaneous burst of emotion. Apparently Sylux has seventeen enemies, with some being more potent then others. I will not give names as I don't want trouble. Sylux has won multiple awards in his lifetime such as the "poem award" in 4th grade, a "most likely to rule the world" badge with the possibility rate being 112% and a "most epic" award after winning 98% of the votes for the 2nd rule. If you want reference, see my yearbook. The Intensity Of Reality Because Sylux likes giving out subtle hints on how he likes things done, he decided to make a book called "The Intensity Of Reality". It isn't that good of a book, despite it containing 53,000 words, characters based on both real life and forumers online, 16 different abilities and several references to real life, feelings and the 9th commandment. There are many characters in this so called book. Mostly guys, some girls. But since they are all so awesome, it is forbidden for Sy to list them down. Likes and Dislikes Likes * NR * Members of NR * Nintendo * Reggie Fils-Anime * Raccoons * The people reading this article * Bowser Jr * Vladimir Putin * The colour navy blue * The eleventh commandment * The number 824,295 * The Latin Paradox * Chopstix * Lucid dreaming * Dreams * Guitar Games * Inanimate Carbon Rods * Easytoon * explosions * Heavy Metal * Flash * The use of complicated vocabulary Dislikes * Noobs * Prejudice * The thirtieth law of physics * Copycats * Lazy people * Anyone who hates NR * Soviet tank #27 * Anyone who hates inanimate carbon rods. Members on Sylux "I demand activity on my forum. Now. Go. NOW."- Sylux, to NR members "Join NR now. You'll have to in the future, so you might as well get it done with".- Sylux "That will only be the 691,532,796th time you will have won, Sylux."- Sonic Attempting to beat Sylux with anything is like attempting to beat Meta Knight with Captain Falcon. Its just not happening.- Sonic'' "Sylux is my new God <3- Impulse" "Even MORE epic than Cheese on Cookies! Even more so than Nephene! - Lavama" Friendship with other members Sylux has a lot of NR friends. this article is to be expanded on people who he is friends with. Chopstix Sylux met Chopstix firstly in the introduction topic in the forum N-Forums. From there, Sylux has joined Chopstix's two "main" forums other then NR, Smash Legends and FuD. Sylux is especially fond of Chopstix's amazing attitude towards members, and his wittiness. Chopstix is probably one of the most awesome guys Sylux will ever, ever EVER see with a voice. Chopstix's singing cannot be matched, no matter how much you try to deny it. Chopstix is the sex of NR. Sonic After a brief meeting in Smash Legends, Positive Promotion is what got these two talking. Originally merely wanting to beat Sonic in post count, Sylux managed to strike a posting dealy with Sonic, of which he agreed. However, NR turned out to be the more dominant forum of the two, with Sonic's forum failing badly sadly (which has turned into a meme some how). Sonic turned to NR because of it's awesomeness, and Sylux has respected him since because of this. To this day, Sylux is one of Sonic's favorite people, and Nintendo Rocket is Sonic's favorite forum ever. Kiske Kiske has been quite the mature member. Wanting to be in Sylux's amazingly overrated story "N-Forums, the mystery" he and Sy met through lots of different chapters. However, after this, Sylux started to look up to Kiske. Kiske is the one who loves the RPGS, but not as much as Quinkilo and others. Ngmyster Sylux and NGmyster are RL friends, and how Sylux met NG is proof curiosity is a good thing. Sylux got NG myster to join NR after much requesting. Sylux and NG have done many things on forums, from MSN convos all the way to adding each other on Myspace. NG was the one who showed Sylux the first ever forum he ever saw in his life, and for that, Sylux is grateful. NGmyster can be found here. Retsu Retsu and Sylux first met in Retsu's home hub at Nintendo Planet. There Sylux didn't really know the art of posting, and was still rather shoddy. However, Retsu's patient nature and awesome being managed to hold firm until Sylux got a laptop. There Sylux and Retsu met on a whole slurry of boards, until adding each other on MSN. It is from there where the talking ensued. Tidus Strife It's kinda hard to tell how Sylux and Tidus first met online. If it wasn't on Smash Legends, it isn't on Smash Legends. Mike decided to join NR as activity staff after Sylux planted the ad on SL. Sylux also looks up to Mike in a way, as he is has a GOD DAMN TYRNITAR THAT WON'T EVER DIE. Mike is also dumbfounded by Sy's increidble luck. SMRPG1 Brad was another one of Sy's friends who met with Sy on NF. After Sy joined SL, he slowly got to know Brad more. And also, Sy is eternally thankful for Brad helping Sylux command NR, with a steel fist. Brad is also one of the people Sy is yes to brawl, but only because Sy is so scared of him, the NOOB. Brad is one of Sy's more mature friends, and plays a big role in keeping NR organised. Brad is an awesome guy, and Sy even looks up to him in greatness. Elusive Elusive is a very likable person, and to Sylux, he was no exception. Sylux likes Elusive for being a great mod, and a awesome guy to be with. Nothing really bad about Elusive, except that Sylux frowns when Elusive dreams of surpassing Sylux in postage (although it will never happen (Mwahahah)). QuinKilo Quin and Sylux first met in... You guessed it, NF. Sylux and Quin, both being talented story writers, decided to slightly rebound of each other's ideas. As Sylux and Quin knew each other more, the NF RPG and the Pikmin chat thread on NF managed to let them get to know each other slightly more. Quinkilo joining NR sealed his awesome fate. Starforce Sylux and Starforce first met at Nintendo Planet. Sylux likes Starforce, as he's the world's biggest Rick Roller. He and Starforce share the same goal in life: to command as many boards as possible. So far, no one is winning at all. In fact, it could be said Retsu is winning this competition, because he's like the God of foruming. However, Starforce is formidable. Sylux is also thankful to Starforce for NR's domain. Resurgence Sylux and Resurgence first met a LONG time ago somewhere during May, when NR was first created. Resurgence joined as TK and advertised his forum while Sylux was still busy getting NR set up. Since then, Sylux and Resurgence slowly got to know each other more, thanks to the powers of adminship, a true power. Kuja Kuja and Sy firstly met on Nintendo Planet. But although Sy was too scared to brawl him, they later met back on NR. Since then, they got to know each other. Kuja is godly enough to actually talk seriously with Sy, and in return, Sy gives him some entertainment by letting himself lose in Shoddy due to his wide array of mistakes. Rey The Morendo Raper is one of Sy's friends also. Believe it or not, Rey apparently is Sy's reviewing rival. Rey and Sylux met in the place known as Nintendo Planet, which resulted in Rey ending up joining Nintendo Rocket because he can. Rey also likes brutal honesty, which is honestly brutal. (SEE WHAT I DID THAR?) TO BE UPDATED WITH MORE FRIENDS Resignation On June 6th, 2010, Sylux stepped down as administrator and founder of Nintendo Rocket and handed the forum over to Kuhn. Sylux did this unexpectedly and not many people knew of the situation until it was happening. Sylux stepped down, most prominently because of "disability to counter conflict, as well as the loss of passion in running the site". Weapons of Synation * FL studio * RPG Maker 2003 * His writing powers * Omnipotent allies * Sixteen different types of synonyms * Sycore (almost as fast as speedcore, but twice as deadly) * British heritige. * Devastatingly amazing suit * Lucid Dreaming * A Pikachu piggy bank Trivia * Sylux is currently learning the art of lucid dreaming, a deadly technique which can potentially let you see and feel anything. * Sylux mains Kirby and Toon Link in SSBB. However, he also mains Marth. * Sylux supports Whikshipping, but then again, he supports nearly everything if his friends believe in it. * Ironically, he doesn't support any other forms of "shipping". * Sylux is the only one who can Sylux'd someone. Proven by science. * He can also Sy'd someone, but he rarely ever does it. * Once Sylux won so much he created a black hole. It still exists. * Every time Sylux advertises NR, a new baby is born. * According to navi, Sylux doesn't have a weak spot. * In ten years, Sylux will rule the world. This has been confirmed by his yearbook results. * Sylux has numerous names. Some include Sy, Big Cheese and SyluxJr * Sylux's real name is Dean. * It's impossible to out stare Sylux. Countless school chums have witnessed this. * Sylux doesn't sleep. The sleep gets Sylux. * Sylux writes better fanfics then 78% of everyone on fanfiction.net * The question "who does Sylux love" has been one of the most controversial topics ever. * Sylux's armor is impenetrable. Not even Tom Hank's smile could pierce it. * Sylux sounds like Mario. * Sylux once almost gave WL a heart attack just by typing on a computer. * Apparently Sylux has a green aura. * The "thumbs up" gesture was made by Sylux. * The "YES DEAN" meme is a popular trait at school. * In his life so far, Sylux has written the equivalent of three bibles. * Sylux can life the equivalent of Neptune with his left eyeball. His right eye is used for raising people's eyebrows. * Whenever Sylux gets a nosebleed, its probably because he just thought of a new plot for his story. * Every time there's a meteor shower, its probably because Sylux sneezed. Funny but true trivia * All your bases are belong to Sy. * No really. They do belong to Sy. D: * Every full moon Sy gains money. Category:Nintendo Rocket Category:Members Category:Members of the IF NR Category:Nintendo Rocket Mascots Category:Retired Staff